


as one

by Livali



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Other, a take on their relationship probably, crossposted on wp, just imagine pre-fallen argus as him in his light of dawn skin, kinda idk, platonic, really short bc i cant anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livali/pseuds/Livali
Summary: he was the scorching sun no man dared to embrace. and yet, he was the star every man longed to see.





	as one

They are one. As one.

She cares for him above herself, below herself, against and beside him- in every way. They were each others ally, friend and family. A deep devotion not seen, but felt, as they eradicate the evils of the mortal world- their wings glowing brightly against the sky.

The angels linger between too-close and not-close-enough, on the precipice of accepting that this is what they are to one another, and silently savoring the small moments of peace. A fleeting touch of feathers, a lingering touch over her head, and a smile that's warm enough to tell him she was fine with it. He's learned that she was the type to keep her emotions inside until the right moment- the fellowship is there, and she allows him to see it as often as it comes, but for all Rafaela is, she is a radiant light that’s enough for the mortal eye. The light is muted, with an intense wave under the surface.

They gaze beyond the skies. They see the smiles of mortal children, as they played around with the sand. Dusty dunes surrounded these children’s homes. For the Wings of Holiness, this was a beautiful sight only to be relished within the moment. It was rare to see such pureness in the world, a world occupied by nothing but greed.

And suffering.

Argus steals a glance, he sees her tired eyes and she feels a nudge to her wrist. His clawed gauntlets over unarmored skin, it didn’t hurt her even by the most infinitesimal. Pain nonexistent.

"Relax," he says, voice coated with worry, she read this and Rafaela merely laughs.

"You know these mortals have that effect on me, right?" she admits, sitting on her staff. Secretly hoping that her floating could support her weight. He delays, staring into the space. He doesn’t feel the warmth she spoke of, but only felt an eerie magnet that was screaming for his name. He brushes this off, and hopes the pleas do not bother him any longer.

The pause concerns her, but it vanishes once he laughs, too. “I guess so.”

Her mouth breaks into its second smile, her free hand touches the edge of his helm. Even with unnamed metal between her touch, she was warm. But even if unspoken, and unaccepted by himself, he feared that.

Such warmth was both pleasant and dangerous. Sometimes he appreciates the gesture, the heat comforting him slightly. And yet there were times were it was too hot- too scorching. Too scorching that he is forced to push her away; when he is too cold and too rigid. His body is the ice caps of Nost Gal, unmoved- but when touched by the heat- it vanishes and melts with the sea.

Admittedly, he feels that he doesn’t belong up there. With all these demigods and ascended beings and whatnots. As the Light of Dawn. He feels there is much more to be done with his power. Sometimes he feels it’s enough, sometimes he feels it isn’t. There is a twitch- something- an urge. He feels like the mortal domain below contains a magnet- and it’s working pretty darn well.

He doesn’t know what urges him to look below- when he already is at the highest. This twitch he feels- it is old. But it is new. He doesn’t know what to do with it- and on some occasions when he lets it occupy his mind he hears voices.

Voices.

He doesn’t know where they come from, and doesn’t know who they come from either. He feels it’s an illusion- a temptation. Something Rafaela warns him about every now and then. He knows it’s wrong- but also knows that it mustn’t be ignored. Argus knows it’s a problem that must be dealt with soon- but sometimes he wonders.

Is it really a problem?

He knows the long pause was getting uncomfortable. Her mouth opens halfway- saving him the grace of thinking of something to say. He sees her face- eyes blinking. Hesitant; finding the right words to say and how she should say it.

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow, we part. Once we land into the mortal realm.” She speaks, as-a-matter-of-factly. “Are you afraid?”

He wasn’t, truth to be told. The Light of Dawn was curious, actually. But he fears that saying otherwise will cause her to ask more questions rather than answers, so he leaves his real intentions unspoken.

“A bit.” He lied. “It’s normal, but always know that we can feel each other even from a distance. Do not worry.”

The blonde smiles, much to Argus’ relief. “You’re right.”

Guilty.

Her body bristles with anxiety, as does his – but for different reasons entirely. It is clear why the woman was anxious- getting separated from one of your only friend and ally wasn’t exactly comforting. But it must be done, for a higher purpose. For the greater good.

It was their job.

But was that _his_ reason?

Sometimes Rafaela doubts her partner. It’s normal, she believes, but she knew there was something else. There were moments when the man would stare into nothing, when he feels too cold for her touch, and too distant for her to be heard. She feels he isn’t himself- and she knows that she is right.

They are one. As one.

Sometimes she feels the man is full of doubt, there is something that clouds his mind. Something that occupies his thoughts. Yet the wall is too thick- and her concerns are always pushed aside.

“Remember, Rafaela? We are two of a kind. You have nothing to worry about- we are powerful enough.” His words feel hollow to her ears- although she dismisses the thought.

When they descend from the heavens and part over the earth’s soil- everything is a blur. Each passing second he feels more and more distant. Perhaps it was far beyond her to presume that he would stay the same- she always knew that he never was the type that liked being stagnant.

But it is too late.

Too late did she realize that he is no longer there. Too late did she understand that the dawn no longer had light. And too late did she see the night pulling away his wings and sucked him into the point of no return.

And too late did she realize- that they were no longer as one.

  



End file.
